


Light Space

by Capbuckyang



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang
Summary: He knows they're still losing, it hurts to even think about not being enough for his team. It doesn’t matter though, when he's kneeling here, on his knees, between Sharpy’s legs. It makes the weight of the world on his shoulders feel just a little lighter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jonny's relationship with Sharpy is only mentioned. Jamie Benn has really sad puppy eyes. The Stars need to get their shit together.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sharpy follows him and home and Jamie can’t decide if he’s more angry or upset about it.

“Shit, watch your step, Bennie,” Sharpy grabs the back of Jamie’s shirt and laughs when Jamie grumbles. It’s dark out, probably past 2 am, and he’s exhausted after the a shitshow of a game; he can’t be blamed for his total lack of coordination.

Sharpy guides him around the fountain and rows of bushes, chirping him about the exterior design. He kept the stupid bird pond because Jenny gave it to him, okay?

“I don’t need a babysitter you know.”

“Oh I know,” Sharpy chuckles and it makes Jamie frown.

He’s drunk, but not that drunk, and really he could get home just fine, could call a fucking uber, doesn’t need someone to carry his sad ass all the way home.

“Segs lives like right next to me.”

“Segs was also completely drunk off his ass and half asleep, Spez took him home.”

Jamie fumbles with the keys to his front door and only fights Sharpy halfheartedly when he tries to grab the keys away from him.

“I can open it,” Jamie says petulantly then almost slips over the threshold. Sharpy catches him with an arm around his waist and Jamie feels his head spin.

Okay, so maybe he’s a more drunk than he thought.

Jamie finds his balance and starts to formulate a decent thank you, but Sharpy only closes the door and starts dragging him deeper into his own house.

“You’re staying?”

“Oh come on, you don’t want me to stay? Where’s the hospitality, Captain?”

Sharpy’s grinning, that almost too bright, excited smile he gets after he’s had just enough drinks and team bonding to feel relaxed. He really likes team bonding, which isn’t unusual for hockey players, but Sharpy is adamant about it.

Jamie finds it really sweet.

“Don’t you have like a wife and 7 kids?”

“Two kids, and they’re all visiting their grandma this weekend.”

“2 kids only? I met so many more the last time we were at your place!”

Jamie knows he looks dumb, his eyes are wide in shock because he’d been sure several little girls were running around Sharpy’s new house in Dallas when they went over for dinner and Tyler had been enamored with all of them.

“They had their friends over,” Sharpy laughs and hauls Jamie to the living room.

“You really like kids.” Sharpy shakes his head and smiles.

“You’re worse than Toes when you’re drunk.”

He says it fondly and Jamie stiffen up a bit, wants like 10 feet of space between him and Sharpy right now.

It’s still a little weird when he brings up how close he was to his other boys. Jamie hates saying it like that but it makes him a bit insecure okay, Sharpy was with them for so long, he can’t help but worry over all the comparisons he must make, even though he’s reassured him countless times that he’s all in with the Stars.

He pushes those thoughts down cause they only make him nauseas, in addition to feeling worse than he already feels.

“Let’s get you to bed, eh?” Sharpy notices the slight change, of course, because he’s good like that, at knowing how people feel and react to things.

Jamie feels a little dizzy, and maybe is too tired to form great sentences, but he can tell when someone’s coddling him.

“Sharpy, I don’t need you to stay here, I’m fine, it’s fine.”

Sharpy eyes him warily and that hurts a bit, that Sharpy can’t even trust him to be alone in his own house, his team can’t trust him to lead them into a win.

“Look, I know I failed.”

Sharpy steps closer and Jamie realizes he’s a little wobbly, and are his hand shaking? Maybe he should sit down.

“You didn’t fail Jamie.”

“I did,” Jamie says it vehemently and it hurts to say, but it feels true.

“We’re losing every fucking game, I can’t score even on my best days, every shitty strategy and game plan backfires and the locker room? I don’t even say the right things anymore, they all look at me like I have all the answers and I don’t...I don’t even know what’s wrong anymore."

“Jamie,” Sharpy says sadly and reaches for him, but Jamie scoots back, doesn't need anyone to feel bad for him, ends up tripping and landing awkwardly on the couch.

Sharpy sits down next to him a lot more gracefully.

Jamie’s eyes burn and he feels like a stupid toddler, throwing a tantrum because he can’t get what he wants. He looks down at his shoes because it’s better than staring at Sharpy‘s really blue, and really sympathetic eyes.

His shoes are still on and that feels dumb, he hates wearing shoes in his house.

“I’m trying, and it just…I’m not good enough.”

Sharpy makes a weird noise at that and then scoots closer, and Jamie’s too tired to move away this time, just waits for all the anger, frustration, and disappointment, disappointment in himself, wash over him in waves. Sharpy cups the back of his neck, squeezes gently and Jamie doesn’t care if he cries right now or not.

“You are good enough.”

Sharpy’s thumb runs up and down the back of his neck soothingly and it only makes Jamie’s stomach churn with uncertainty. With the knowledge that his whole team thinks he can do this, he can get them out of this rut, and all Jamie feels right now is like he wants to fall into a black hole and leave behind all the pressure, expectations, and sadness crushing his chest.

Jamie shakes his head and Sharpy squeezes harder.

“No, don’t do that okay, you’re good, you’re doing your fucking best, Bennie, we all know that.”

“I just…I want to win,” he confesses softly, and bites his lower lip when it wobbles. Fuck.

It’s stays quiet for too long so Jamie finally decides look up at him, and Sharpy’s hair is all tousled, but perfectly so, his eyes feel like they’re surveying Jamie intensely. He looks tired but also sincerely worried, and Jamie doesn’t like being vulnerable around people, let alone falling apart like this.

But Sharpy also looks kind, wise, and protective so when he starts pushing Jamie down the couch and spreads his knees to accommodate, Jamie doesn’t really question it. He considers resisting, doesn’t know what’s going on exactly, but Sharpy hushes him and says “It’s okay Bennie, you’re okay,” so it feels easier to just follow.

He’s wound up and tense, his head aching from thinking too much, about why they’re playing so badly, of all the injuries, about their shitty overtime plays, but Sharpy’s hand on his neck is insistent, so he folds his legs and shuffles until he can rest his head on Sharpy’s thigh.

He doesn’t have to think, like this, doesn’t do anything but breathe evenly and feel Sharpy’s fingers stroking his hair, scratching his scalp. He’s never done this before, but Sharpy led him here and he’s never guided him wrong, not for the team and not for simple things, like when Jamie decided to go furniture shopping, but that may have been Abby’s coloring advice slipping through.

It doesn’t matter though, because kneeling here, on his knees, between Sharpy’s legs makes the weight of the world on his shoulders feel just a little lighter.

“You’re good baby, you’re so good,” Sharpy says softly and it loosens something inside Jamie’s chest, makes his body relax into this kneeling position. He presses his face against Sharpy’s inner thigh, breathing deep and even.

Sharpy’s warm, his jeans smell like flowery fabric softner, and his hands in his hair feel like an anchor. He feels small, but in a good way, like he doesn’t have to worry or bear the entire team’s weight right now, just has to be good for Sharpy.

Jamie feels his head clear for the first time in what feels like forever and he drops off for a while.

 

When he comes to, he feels groggy, like he fell asleep for a long time, but also a lot more relaxed, the tension all melted out from his muscles.

Sharpy’s still stroking his hair and the T.V. is on, volume low. It sounds like a cooking channel, something about beet roots and beans. Jamie stays where he is, ignores the numbness in his legs; he doesn’t feel like getting up just yet.

“How long was I out?” Jamie asks because fuck, it feel like it’s been hours and he feels bad if he’s kept Sharpy in the same uncomfortable position too long.

Sharpy looks down at him and smiles tenderly, his blue eyes hooded with drowsiness.

“Less than an hour.” He strokes his thumb over Jamie’s jaw. “Feeling better?”

“Did you do this for Toews?”

“Sometimes,” Sharpy shrugs and looks at Jamie’s unguarded expression carefully. “When he needed to get out of his head for a bit.”

Jamie nods, rubs his face against Sharpy’s thigh, feels the heavy weight of Sharpy’s hand on the back of his neck.

“I feel better, thank you.” Jamie finally says and Sharp’s answering grins makes him feel warm inside, like he’d done something right.

He finally feels ready to stand up and is glad that Sharpy’s such a touchy feely guy in the first place because it leaves him off balance for a minute, not having Sharpy’s strong, gentle hands on him.

They walk to the front door, and Jamie doesn’t understand why he feels so comfortable with Sharpy, like he doesn’t have to bother with his Captain image, can be needy and a little sad without getting judged for it. The anxiety, anger, and general feeling of misery feels toned down and Jamie’s glad that Sharpy can read people so well, because Jamie sure as hell can’t ask for this again without turning red and feeling like a loser.

“So can I...I mean like if…” Jamie must look as distressed as he feels because Sharpy tugs him close and hugs him, his body pressing soft and warm against Jamie’s.

“We can do this anytime you need, Jamie. And we’re going to fix this, we’re going to win.”

Jamie nods and presses his face into Sharpy’s neck, inhales the toned down cologne and clean skin scent.

 

Jamie crawls into bed once Sharpy leaves, checks his phone and finds a few texts from Jordie, a blurry snapchat from Tyler of Cash with a _say hi to Jamie_ caption, and before he can close his phone and fall asleep, another text comes through.

It’s from Sharpy.

It says _2 kids_ and has an attached picture of Maddy and Sadie, huge grins on both their cute faces, dressed in pink and green tutus, their Stars jerseys actually working well with the ballerina ensemble.

Jamie saves the picture and sends back _they’re really cute, have 5 more before time runs out._

_Fuck you._

An then a few seconds later _Goodnight Bennie._

Jamie laughs, feeling calm and relaxed enough to not think about the game, the stats, the scores for just a while.

They’ll win, Sharpy said so, and Jamie will make sure of it, he won’t let his team down.

_Night Sharpy._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://avasilevskiy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
